Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual knitting device for use in knitting yarn such as wool into knitted fabric.
Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been provided manual knitting devices with which yarn such as wool can easily be knitted into a muffler or hat. For example, JP-T-2010-514954 (the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application) discloses a manual knitting device which includes a base member into which two long portions which are aligned parallel to each other are integrated. Then, a plurality of pin members each having a protuberant portion at an upper end portion thereof are provided on an upper surface of the base member so as to be erected therefrom. Grooves are provided on the shaft portions of the pin members so as to extend along the length of the shaft portions, and these grooves are disposed to face outwards.
In knitting yarn into knitted fabric with the manual knitting device disclosed in JP-T-2010-514954, firstly, yarn such as wool is sequentially hooked on the individual pin members. Then, a lower yarn portion of a yarn portion of the yarn which is disposed vertically on the shaft portion of each pin member is moved as being raised from a front side to a rear side of the pin member using a hooked needle or the like. Repeating operations like this causes the yarn to be knitted sequentially. After the yarn has been knitted completely, the knitted yarn is removed from the manual knitting device, and end portions are knitted together using a binding needle, whereby knitted fabric is completed.
The size of knitted fabric which is knitted by the manual knitting device disclosed by JP2010-514954 is determined by the size of the base member. Consequently, in the case of making a bracelet whose diameter is small, a small knitting device is selected, whereas in the case of making a hat whose diameter is large, a large knitting device is selected for use. In this way, since knitting devices are selected according to the size of knitted fabric to be made, the user needs to prepare a plurality of types of knitting devices having different sizes. Thus, the user needs to prepare a number of types of knitting devices which differ in size when he or she attempts to make various types of knitted fabric, which is troublesome.